


Surprises, surprises

by Lowkeymonkiie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Double Penetration, F/F, Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Married Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Role Playing, Smut, Squirting, Swan Queen - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeymonkiie/pseuds/Lowkeymonkiie
Summary: Regina and Emma had been busy for weeks and hadn’t had their intimate moments for days. Emma surprises Regina by going to her work place and then some doctor-patient stuff happens.Emma started this little game, Regina was willing to participate.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Surprises, surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Back for more smut? Back for more smut. 
> 
> Read the tags, don't continue if you're uncomfortable with it. And I apologize if there are mistakes. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

"See you tomorrow Doctor Swan-Mills" her partner-dash-receptionist cheerfully said as she gathers her files.

"Have a nice weekend Mary" the twenty seven year old doctor said. It wasn't a busy day earlier so they decided to close the clinic at an early time. There was an hour left before actual closing time. The clinic was peaceful, nobody around except her as she continues arranging the documents and equipment at their practice.

"Hello?" the voice startled her but she relaxed when she saw the blonde—her blonde-- holding a patient's slip poking her head on the door. "I-I was hoping to get a checkup but it seemed that you were already closing" the young blonde said, smirking. Her idiotic wife texted her earlier that day, that she would be receiving a surprise later that night. She thought she would get her surprise when she gets home, but it seemed like she’ll be getting her surprise earlier than expected. 

"Well what a surprise. My partner left earlier but I still have time, is something the matter sweetheart?" Regina said, concern laced in her voice. She motioned the blonde in and reached for the slip. The blonde woman gave it to her with a wide smile. Regina read through the patient’s slip as she reaches for a pen. 

Her information was there, ‘Name: Emma Swan’, Regina arched an eyebrow at not seeing her own family name anywhere in her wife’s identification. ‘Age: 25’, ‘How are you feeling: Horny, sexually deprived’ and a small note at the end saying, ‘I’m a patient here, I need DOCTOR’. 

_‘Why did I marry this adult sized child again?’_ Regina said to herself. But willing to play along with Emma’s game.

"So, Emma Swan, 25, what is the reason for the check up?" she asks, signing through the paper and all. Playing her part. Now she knows nothing was seriously wrong with Emma. That puts her mind at ease at least.

“Oh, I just don’t feel well. I think I need a complete physical check-up” she said so innocently. But the smiling brunette knew better. Emma had whined every night because she wasn’t getting any. Regina just kisses her fondly then tells her to sleep. Her wife was horny, and she loves a desperate Emma.

Regina got her pulse and heart checked. There was a comfortable silence but a slight tension in the air. Emma couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful doctor. She was gazing at the brunette as their face was only inches away from each other. The way her brown orbs sparkle with something dangerous in the bright room light and how her soft hands would lightly grab her arm and hand for a quick check. 

Regina, all too aware of the blonde's longing gaze, smirks to herself and tries well to cover her expressions as she too sneakily drinks in the sight of her beautiful ‘patient’. 

She continued with her physical exam, checking the blonde's eyes, nose and ears. 

"Open up," she said in a rather low tone which may or may not have sent shivers down the blonde's spine. "Open your mouth Emma" she orders again, firm this time. Emma opens her mouth. "Stick your tongue out" and she did. She felt the cool surface of a wide tongue depressor on her tongue as the doctor inspects her mouth. She looked once again into those brown orbs only to discover that they were staring straight into her green irises. Her breath hitched when she saw an evil smirk lingering on the red lips of the hot doctor and her eyes screamed danger. 

"Alright," Regina moves away, writing something on a printed paper. She thought they were done when she heard the brunette order once again. "I want you to strip your clothes off" Emma's face turned red with desire at the command. "Strip dear, the examination isn't over. We need to check every inch of your body for a complete physical exam" Regina stated in a professional tone, but dark naughty thoughts were flooding her mind for her wife. No one was going to disturb and no one was around. 

"Oh" was the only thing that escaped the blonde's mouth as she instantly did as the doctor orders. 

With shaky fingers, she unbuttons her top, exposing her toned body and black bra. Then she shimmies down her tight pants all the while very aware of the hungry look Doctor Regina Mills have for her sexy patient. 

"Uhm... Should I-?" she turns to Regina who didn’t bother masking the desire in her eyes. 

"Yes, your underwear can also go" 

After being completely naked, like the day she was born, she hang her clothes and underwear on a nearby chair as she sits again on the bed, goosebumps scattered across her naked body as she waits patiently. 

Heels clicked as the sexy brunette walks towards her, her face still firm and seemingly professional, she clenched her thighs to stop the wetness seeping to the white sheet below her. She puts her hand on her lap to cover her waxed mound while the other fidgets beside her.

She looked down all the time, not wanting to look at the brunette while her face had embarrassment spelled out for her. Emma wasn’t really comfortable with the idea of being naked outside of their private chambers. But this was her idea so she had to just go with it. She sees the black heels in front of her then the blue dress below a white lab coat. 

An audible gasp escaped her throat when warm hands cup her mounds. She closes her eyes and tries to stifle a moan.

"I'm just checking your breasts for lumps" a sultry voice explained. Regina couldn't cover the lust filled tone anymore as she continues groping the perky breasts. She wanted to take her wife, but at the same time, give her a little teasing. Sweet torture. Her hands palm the both breasts, biting down on her lips as she squeeze more on the soft flesh and clench her thighs at the small whimper of the blonde. 

Emma couldn't help the whimper from her throat when expert hands pinched at her nipples and tugs on them. Her buds stiffen under the pads of skillful fingers. 

"Why don't you lie down so I could check more" Emma finds herself obeying instantly to the hypnotizing voice. She looks at her wife and saw the lust filled gaze as the brunette stares at perk breasts crowned with diamond hard pink nipples.

She wraps her hands again at the soft mounds. Kneading and fondling the flesh, Emma could see the desire in her eyes but her brain was too caught up at the pleasure. Regina continues tugging at the nipples and Emma couldn't hold back the moan anymore. Her sex deprived body was reacting to the stimulation, it had been a few days since they made love. She and Regina would be too tired every time they return home from work. But today, Emma made sure to find time for her wife. And what better way than visiting her at work. She loved the feeling of warm hands tugging and kneading her boobs.

"Your breasts are cleared now, no lumps or anything abnormal" Emma seemed to wake sober at the ministration, whined at the loss of heavenly touch. "But it seemed that they became a bit hot due to the stimulation, we need to cool it down" she blushed again. But before she could process what could happen next, she felt wetness on the tip of the nipples. She opened her eyes to see raven hair across her chest and warm lips wrapped around her left bud. 

She gulps at the sudden event but arches her back for more of the warm and cool sensation. The other breast received the same treatment of twirling tongue and sucking lips. She holds onto those silky strands of hair and gave in into the hot sensations. She felt tongue licking her boobs around the base to the tip of her pink buds. Then wet kisses around her areola. She moaned loudly when she felt teeth tugging on her erect stiff bud and a pinch on her other one. She grabbed on the head of raven tresses and arched her back for more but Regina pulled away and stood up. Face flushed yet still looking professional. 

Emma was like a tomato from redness as she felt a cold sensation on her boobs. The wetness from earlier reacting to the air. 

"Baby, don’t stop” she said softly. 

"We got more places to check sweetheart" Emma bit her lower lip and nodded in understanding but no doubt feeling the tingles from her boobs to her core. "Now, I want you to spread open for me,” Emma smirked at that. “Open your legs so I can check your pussy.” Desire came flooding down her body and in between her legs at the words. Her mind now clogged with lust as her legs involuntarily open up. 

"Move close to the edge dear" sexy drips of lust clung to every word spilled out from red lips as the brunette walks to the edge of the bed. Emma followed her orders and lay there still with her knees up and her bare feet on the edge. She looked at the brunette who was staring at her cunt with her lower lip in between her teeth. She continued staring at the open pussy. Pink dainty lips glisten with wetness, clit lightly peeking from its hood and a small tight hole where more wetness seemed to leak out of. 

"Doctor?" the blonde questions knowingly. 

"Just a visual check dear," Regina said as she moves closer to the blonde. "Place your feet here," she gestured to the metal footholds on the edge that spreads Emma wider, giving her a clearer view of the hollow tunnel in Emma's cunt. The blonde was biting her bottom lip waiting for the next move of her sexy wife. 

She felt warm fingertips graze her pussy lips she moans at the simple touch. 

"Aaaaah" Emma arches her back and rolls her head back as a single digit inserts itself into her tight tunnel. Wriggling all over her vaginal walls and scratching every corner. "Oooh" she tries to muffle her voice down by biting on her hand and laying back down on the sheets. 

Regina was completely enthralled at the pussy in front of her. It felt tight, wrapped around her finger. Warm, wet and familiar. She sinks her middle finger deeper down until her knuckles hit the pale white inner thighs. She moves her digit around scraping the walls and playing with the blonde, loving how a different area brings out a different sound from the squirming woman. She pulls out her finger but not completely, what she didn't expect was for the pale white hips to follow her finger, like it doesn't want to let go just yet. Regina could already feel the dampness in her panties and more had seem to come out as she thrust her finger back in. 

"Mmmmh" Emma was a hot mess panting and biting her lower lip. Her chest falls and rises heavily as the finger in her continued thrusting in and out slowly. Regina thrusts her finger harder wanting to see more of the smoothly shaved pussy and hear her patient moan. She picks up her pace and continues fucking the blonde with one finger then two. Her middle finger and pointer finger were squeezed tight inside the wet hole. Then she noticed the throbbing clit peaking below its hood and wondered if the little bundle of nerves wanted attention. Sure enough, when she moved her other hand to stimulate the hooded clit with her thumb, a mantra of ‘oh’s and ‘yes’ escaped the blonde. 

She looked up and the blonde who was now grabbing both boobs and squeezing her mounds. Head drawn back and hips grinding up to meet her fingers. She doubled her efforts more and rub the clit side to side, up and down, and in circles as she varies from thrusting and rubbing the dripping pussy. 

"Yes... Yes.. Oooooooh yes, bab- Doctor" Emma was gyrating her hips now wanting more, so much more from the silent doctor fingering her hot pussy. She could feel her stomach twitching and clenching as she nears her climax. She could feel her core buzzing from the incoming. "Ooooh I'm gonna cu-cum... I'm gonna cum Doc--." Oh how she screamed for her orgasm that would crash right into her pussy. 

"Fuuuuuuuck, noooooo. Why did you stop?" she whined the moment the talented fingers slipped out and her cunt spams into open air feeling empty and hot all the while. "Please I was so close, why did you stop?" she was close to sobbing. She felt so humiliated and frustrated for not being able to reach her climax. 

"The exam was done" Regina said in a professional tone but Emma could see the glint of evil on her eyes and a small smirk hovering on her lips. 

"Please.. baby…" she could feel hot tears forming on her eyes as she clenches her thighs but Regina stopped her from closing them. 

"Did you like that Emma?" she taunts, fingers touching the hot pussy lips once again. "Did you like my fingers in your cunt and my thumb in your clit?"

"Yees" she draws in a sigh turned to a moan. 

“Yes what dear?”

"Ye-yes doctor." She can still reach her orgasm, if she could just have those finger back in her…

"You liked being fingered on this bed? In this clinic Emma? Like the little slut you are?" Regina taunts at her needy and desperate wife. 

"Yes, I like being fingered by you, Doctor Swan-Mills" she thrust her hips up and Regina's fingers filled her opened slit once again, not fully but enough to send her back to her climax. "I like how you fuck me in your clinic like the slut I am" She thrust her hips again when she saw her stunned wife biting her lower lip. She became bold and held Regina's hand as she fucks herself with it. 

"Ooh, what a little slut you sure are" Regina couldn't help the grin in her face as she looks at the blonde openly fucking herself with her finger. She grabs the hand around her wrist to let her go as she thrust now three fingers into the blonde. "Yeah, fuck yourself on my finger, slut" her thumb pressed again on the clit as Emma fucks herself on Regina's curled fingers. 

"Oh I'm cumming, I'm cumming.. Babe…" her orgasm took over her the moment Regina rubs the erect throbbing clit. "Ooh yes, ooooh yes" she was spamming all over. Her cunt was gripping the fingers tightly, her stomach was rolling as she heaves for air and shivers ran all the way to her curled toes. "Fuck" she sunk limp on the thin sheet as she rode her orgasm with the stilled fingers in her. 

"Were not yet done with your exam you know, bend on all fours" the command was strict yet filled with desire and power. She was too tired but her heavy limbs seemed to have a mind of their own as she just found herself facing away from the doctor, still in an orgasm induced trance. 

Regina appreciated the amazing body in front of her once again. Round plump ass sticks up in front of her. A close rosebud, wet with pussy juice, and the source of that wetness still glistening and leaking below. She couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and licking at the pussy filled with creamy cum. She pokes her tongue out and flatten it against the quivering cunt, tasting the cum off her smooth mound. 

"Oooooooh fuck" Emma thrust back to the tongue on her cunt and starts fucking the doctor's face buried in her ass. "Yeah lick me. Lick my cunt, doctor. Lick my pussy cum which you fucked out of me" she wasn't really a dirty talker but somehow she became more arouse with her own words. Regina on the other hand was loving the power she holds over Emma and how the blonde calls her by her title. 

"You taste sweet dear, so delicious" her words were muffled by the pussy in her mouth but Emma heard it and so she gyrate her hips more on the hot tongue licking her up. 

She grunts in disapproval when the hot tongue was detached from her cunt. 

"As much as I would love to continue licking your pussy, we are still not through with your examination" Emma was a bit confused at first. Wanting to ask of what more could happen. But her words were vanished when a wet finger fits itself in her asshole. 

"Oh my god" she shrieked. Emma was surprised at the intrusion from her back door. She never had someone fuck her there, but Regina was very into the idea of fucking Emma’s ass. "Please don't, stop it." But the finger didn't stop. It continued passing in until it hit the base of Regina's knuckle. 

"Oh so tight," Regina could see how Emma’s asshole engulf and swallow her cum wet finger. It was easy to insert since Emma's cum was so thick and wet, it makes the digit slippery. "Let's check this ass shall we?" like what she did with Emma's pussy, she wriggles her finger in the tight canal. Emma was squirming trying to get away, Regina grips at the pale thighs to stop her from escaping. "You are still under physical examination Emma, and this needs to be done. Doctor's orders" she said in a strict voice. Emma stopped moving to escape but she sobbed when Regina started finger fucking her ass. 

"It hurts," she sobbed. "Please stop" 

"I know, baby. But I need to do this procedure. You know your safe word." despite the assuring and concerned tone, a wicked smile was on her lips as she moves her finger in and out, loving how tight the blonde's anus is wrapped around her finger. "Touch your clit for me baby" the reaction was instant. Emma spread her knees a little more as her fingers moved to circle her own clit. "That's a good girl" the sexy brunette cooed. 

"Ooh please stop" Emma was still protesting but her hips were starting to move to receive more of the doctors fucking. "It feels so dirty, please" Regina could feel the wetness starting to dry out. 

"You'll love this slut" and just like that she spits on the pale ass crack and let her saliva trickle down to her still thrusting finger and thrusts faster. What surprises the blonde more was how her ass started to feel good. She was starting to love the friction caused by her lover’s finger.

"Oooh yess" 

"You like that now don't you" she said and lands a solid blow of her palm to a pale butt cheek. 

"Aah" the blonde wasn't expecting the slap but she felt her ass clench more on the single digit thrusting in and out of her. 

"Oh shit, you do love this" Regina concluded and slaps the other cheek this time. Another yelp from the aroused and horny blonde. 

"Yes, spank me" Regina spanks her again she haven't even notice that her finger stopped as she lands continues slaps on the now reddish ass cheek. "Oooh yeeah. Move your finger. Please... Fuck my ass… Doctor Mi-Mills" she pulls out her finger from the gaping hole and spits on the gaping hole.

"Nooo" Emma groaned at the loss. 

“I just need more lube to fuck that needy ass of yours" she rams two fingers in Emma's back entrance again. Ramming on her fast as Emma rubs her own clit faster. 

"Oooh yeah...fuuuck... Keep pounding on me... Pound on my shit hole... Yeees" 

"You like this little slut, I thought you don't like your ass fucked?" Regina reached forward to grab a bouncing breast as she continues fucking the living hell out of Emma Swan-Mills. 

"I love it... I like how you fuck me… D-octor"

"Tell me Swan, are you about to cum from me fucking your tight sexy ass?" 

"Yes Doctor..I'm 'bout... cu-um… babyy" her words start to slur as she was reaching orgasm. Her clit throbbed more as she rubs it faster, she could feel the buzzing in her vagina and clit and the pleasurable pounding in her ass. "Good.. Oh god.. So damn good... Please.. Cum.. Wanna cum… Reginaaa!!" Regina lets go of her breasts and inserts two fingers in her tight cunt while continuously pounding on her ass. 

"Fuck, so tight" she watches as three hands worked to give Emma the best orgasm of her life. Emma's finger rubs her swollen clit, Regina's right hand pounding in her tight cunt in tandem with the other one fucking her ass. "Shit, you like double penetration Emma?"

"Fuck.. Never tried.. Until now.. God I'm cumming.. So damn good...fuck me.. Fuck me" she moans loudly into the four corners of the clinic’s room. Despite the building burn in Regina’s arms, she continues on giving her wife pleasure. She knows she might get punish for even doing this to Emma, but her wife’s reactions were worth the spanking from her lover.

Regina feels the flood of pussy juice stream out and her fingers were pushed out from the pressure on both anal and vagina. She watched as Emma's fingers continued to rub at her sensitive clit which cause juices to squirt out of her cunt. 

"Ooooooooh...oooooooh" Emma was still moaning, groaning and grunting, her head and shoulders slumped down the foam, her legs and thighs shaking violently as Regina holds on her hips to prevent her from falling . She felt hot liquid on her dress as Emma squirts out more on her, almost like marking her. "Fuuuck" she was breathless. Both of them are. 

"Fuck" Regina couldn't believe as she spams and shivers, leaning against Emma's ass as she clenches her thighs when she too had a small orgasm just by everything that had happen. She felt wet and warm heat trickle down her thighs to her knees as her head spin with the fact that she came from watching her patient--wife squirt hard in front of her. Her knees turned jelly as she grabs on pale white butt cheeks, covered with red hand prints, to steady herself. 

Emma breathes deeply on the white sheet soaked with her sweat. Her ass still up in the air but her limbs where sore and tired. She feels a warm body against her and looked back for the first time to see the sultry brunette with red flushed cheeks. Lips swollen, eyes glistening under hooded lids and face covered with a thin layer of sweat like she was. 

Emma chuckled at the brunette. "Did you cum Your majesty?" She knew she was in no better state but looking at the flustered brunette, made her a bit cocky. 

"Surprisingly, yes" Regina, being the regal person she always seemed to be, straighten up her posture after basking in her orgasm. "Your examination is complete, you're cleared already. I don't see anything deficient in you. Your body is quite... exceptional" she finished. 

Emma, even with her sore extremities, got down from the bed and walked up to the brunette. 

"You should have told me you wanted to fuck my ass, I could have prepared myself better. But I'm not complaining" she said with a cocky grin. She moved forward until she had the brunette between her very naked body and the brunette's desk. She inched her face closer, looking directly at the eyes filled with desire and love. She was just fucked in two holes and came twice and squirted everywhere, she was in a bolder more confident state now than she ever was. 

"Did you like it?" the trapped brunette said softly.

"The only thing I don’t like is not being close to you babe, but I want you to fuck me in the ass again… later" and with that she smashed her thin swollen lips to equally swollen plump ones. Kissing hungrily with open mouths and tongue. Moaning at her taste still lingering at the brunette's mouth. Emma cups the older woman's jaw and kissed her more. She felt wet hands on her hips as she was pulled closer to the fully clothed body. 

"You taste good" the young blonde murmurs in between steaming kisses. The brunette moans when her wife bites down on her lower lip. The blonde woman tug again on the plump flesh and pulls back stretching the juicy lip along with her then let go. "Fuck you're so amazing. But now, let’s go home so I can properly express what I’m capable off, Doctor Swan-Mills."

That night, Regina received seventeen slaps to the butt and five continues orgasms before her body slumps down on her smirking blonde wife.

“Did ya enjoy er’lier?” Emma was already falling asleep as she held Regina tight between her arms.

“Yes sweetheart. I love you Emma” Regina said dreamily before dozing off from their exhausting activities.

“I love you, ‘Gina”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas that you guys might want me to write, if you guys want me to write haha, you can leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I really appreciate it :)


End file.
